The present invention pertains to a motor and a motor driven accessory, such as a pump, combination wherein an accessory is driven by a motor, such as an electric motor or a gasoline engine.
Pumps, such as water pumps and generators, are normally driven by a motor, such as an electric motor or a gasoline engine, and the pump and motor are generally combined as a single unit for portability. Typically, the motor and pump are mounted to a common deck plate or platform and spacers or risers are utilized to properly position the pump and the motor with respect to each other for driving engagement with a belt drive.
Problems encountered with such an arrangement are that the pump cannot be easily positioned relative to the motor. The combination limits the possibilities as to how the pump will be positioned relative to the motor and it is awkward, difficult and expensive to add additional equipment, such as a generator, to the combination for driving engagement with the same motor.
This typical arrangement also makes it difficult for utilizing belt tensioner, and the unit is not compact. Also, because of the fixed arrangement between the pump and the motor relative to the supporting deck plate or platform, drive pulley clearance problems readily occur when initially mounting the motor and pump relative to each other on the deck.
Furthermore, with this prior art arrangement, common felt guard attachments cannot be utilized therefore making the construction expensive, and in addition, the arrangement complicates maintenance surface.